the_ages_of_herosfandomcom-20200213-history
Elves
Introduction: In general the Elven people have been around for many millennia. They are a secretive and soft spoken race. Most Elves don't interact with outsiders of their lands. However, there are a few darring adventuring Elves that trek out into the wild unknown to slay beasts and discover new places. Now days, Elves live among all other races of beings. Life cycle: A basic form of the life of an Elf. Early life: Elves are born about one year from their conception. The day of their conception is celebrated, not the actual birthday itself. Their minds develop more quickly than their bodies; by their first year, they can speak, walk and even dance, and their quicker onset of mental maturity makes young Elves seem, to Men, older than they really are. Physical puberty comes in around their fiftieth to one hundredth year (by age fifty they reach their adult height), and by their first hundred years of life outside the womb all Elves are fully grown. Elven bodies eventually stop aging physically, while human bodies do not. Sexuality, marriage, and parenthood: Elves marry freely and for love early in life. Monogamy is practiced and adultery is unthinkable; they marry only once. Spouses can choose each other even long before they are married, thus becoming betrothed. The betrothal is subject to parental approval unless the parties are of age and intend to marry soon, at which point the betrothal is announced. They exchange rings and the betrothal lasts at least a year, and is revocable by the return of the rings; however, it is rarely broken. After their formal betrothal, the couple appoint a date, at least a year later, for the wedding. Only the words exchanged by the bride and groom and the consummation are required for marriage. More formally, the couple's families celebrate the marriage with a feast. The parties give back their betrothal rings and receive others worn on their index fingers. The bride’s mother gives the groom a jewel to wear. The Elves view the sexual act as extremely special and intimate, for it leads to the conception and birth of children. Extra-marital and premarital sex are unthinkable, adultery is also unheard of and fidelity between spouses is absolute. Yet separation during pregnancy or during the early years of parenthood is so grievous to the couple that they prefer to have children in peaceful times. Elves have few children, as a rule. They are soon preoccupied with other pleasures; their libido wanes and they focus their interests elsewhere, like the arts. Nonetheless, they take great delight in the union of love, and they cherish the days of bearing and raising children as the happiest days of their lives. Daily life: The Elves, particularly the Noldor, preoccupy themselves with various things such as smithwork, sculpture, music and other arts, and of course, what to eat. Males and females can do almost everything equally; however, the females often specialize in the arts of healing while the males go to war. This is because they believe that taking life interferes with the ability to preserve life. However, Elves are not stuck in rigid roles; females can defend themselves at need as well as males, and many males are skilled healers as well. Later life: "The third cycle of life", aging, and facial hair It is unclear what these cycles exactly are, since Tolkien left no notes further explaining this. Apparently, beards were the only sign of further natural physical ageing beyond maturity. Elves sometimes appear to age under great stress. Death: Elves are naturally immortal, and remain unwearied with age. In addition to their immortality, Elves can recover from wounds which would normally kill a mortal Man. However, Elves can be slain, or die of grief and weariness. Eventually, their immortal spirits will overwhelm and consume their bodies, rendering them "bodiless", whether they opt to go to Valinor or remain in Middle-earth. At the end of the world, all Elves will have become invisible to mortal eyes, except to those to whom they wish to manifest themselves. The lives of Elves only endure as the world endures. Traits: Hair: Black or White Height Range: 4' 6" - 5' 11" Based off of full grown male. Weight Range: 88lbs - 210lbs Based off of full grown male. Skin Color: Light to Tan. Special Traits: Pointed Ears. Category:Race